


All I Need

by ceciwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/pseuds/ceciwrites
Summary: A view into the life of the Lightwood-Bane family a few years down the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmagnusbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/gifts).



> For [Jay](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com), my sweet and precious little bean<3 Happy birthday my dear!!!
> 
> You said that you wanted Malec to be happy and live on a farm and have lots and lots of kids, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta [Sara](https://matthewbane.tumblr.com) for correction my billion mistakes.

It had been a long day and by the time Magnus was done with his last house visit, it was later than he had hoped it would be. Suit jacket folded over his arm, he walked out of the building and was immediately met with the blinding New Zealand sun. He rolled his head back and forth a few times, trying to work some of the tension out of his shoulders before throwing up a portal to take him home.

When he stepped through it, he instantly felt himself relax a bit more. The sun was slowly setting, bathing the fields and the small farmhouse in a spectrum of warm pink and orange light. He began to make his way across the front yard, but he didn’t get very far before he heard a squeak of laughter coming from the barn.

Deciding to see what was going on, he walked toward the direction of the noise. The sight that met him made a warm feeling spread in his chest and he leaned against the barn door for a moment, arms folded as he took in the scene before him.

In the middle of the barn stood one of their dairy cows, two stools placed beside it. On one of them sat Madzie, hair twisted like Catarina had taught her. There was a soft look on her face, the tone of her voice light as she spoke. “You’re doing great, Elena, you just have to squeeze a little tighter… Like this.”

Her hands moved expertly, successfully milking the cow as if she had been doing it all her life. Well, that might be because she had. Almost.

They had bought the farm not long after adopting Madzie, at first only using it as a getaway from their busy life in New York. That was more than ten years ago and they had long since realised that living here full time was what they all wanted.

Madzie let go of the cow, letting Elena have another try. Elena had only been with them for about a year and she had experienced a much more difficult time finding her place in their little family. Though looking at the girls now, Magnus thought, it seemed like she was slowly getting there.

Elena’s slick black hair fell over her face, hiding most of it along with her nose and whiskers – her warlock mark that they had only discovered after she turned nine a few months ago, making her the second person in the family with cat-like features. The visible part of her face was clearly scrunched up with concentration, her little tongue sticking out between her lips as evidence.

The gleeful noises Magnus had heard outside the barn did not, however, come from either of the girls beside the cow, but from the youngest addition to their family. Cass, their little ball of energy who they had adopted five years ago when her parents died shortly after her birth, was currently laying across the back of the cow. And every time it moved a bit or made a noise of its own, she let out another laugh.

If the first sight had made him feel warm, it was nothing compared to the feeling that spread through his entire body when the girls noticed his presence. Cass was down on the ground in seconds, her curly orange hair bouncing on her head as she ran towards him. “Papa!”

He kneeled to catch her as she flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly around his shoulders. When she pulled back, he couldn’t help but laugh as she gently rubbed her cheek against his goatee before leaving a little kiss on his chin.

Over her head he could see the others getting up to greet him as well, but before they could say or do anything, they all heard a familiar voice coming from within the main house.

“Girls! Dinner is ready in five.”

Cass ran past Magnus before Alec was done calling for them and was already halfway across the lawn. Magnus looked back at the other two, and it seemed for a moment like Elena was simply going to follow her. It wouldn’t have been the first time she passed on an opportunity to embrace Magnus, and it wouldn’t be the last, but that was just fine. He and Alec had long ago decided not to push her, but instead be willing to give as much affection as she wanted to receive.

Tonight, however, was apparently different. Just as she was about to walk by him, she stopped. Her deep brown eyes were trained on the floor, only looking at Magnus for a split second as she leaned in to place a quick kiss on his cheek before speeding away as if nothing had happened.

When he stood up again, Madzie was clearing everything out of the way, making sure that the cows and the rest of their animals were taken care of with a simple flick of her hand – she had been taught by the best after all – before joining Magnus on the way to the house.

“Hey Pumpkin.” Her lopsided smile was all the answer he needed.

They joined the others a moment later and were met with a wonderful smell. Something spicy, something sweet that Magnus recognised as a dish they had learned to cook on one of their many travels.

As Magnus joined his husband at the stove, Alec turned around to face him. Magnus’ arms came up to rest on Alec’s shoulders, Alec’s own sneaking around his waist. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Alec’s for a few moments before pressing a few short kisses to his lips, lingering a bit longer on the last one.

Never in his 400 years on earth had Magnus imagined life like this. A life so incredible. A life so full of love. A life so wonderful it almost made his heart burst out of his chest. But here he was. And he sure wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://softdaddario.tumblr.com)!


End file.
